Kinases mediate phosphorylation of a wide variety of proteins and compounds in the cell. In conjunction with phosphatases, kinases are involved in a range of regulatory and signaling pathways. Given the physiological importance of kinases, they have been subject to intense scrutiny and are proven drug targets.